kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceberg
|theme= Iceberg, Snowy Plains |boss=Ice Dragon (Kirby's Dream Land 2) King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land 3) |mini-boss=Blocky, Jumpershoot, Mr. Frosty, Efreeti, Yuki, Haboki, Boboo, Captain Stitch |common enemies=''Kirby's Dream Land 2'': Blipper, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Crack-Tweet, Drifter, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Kabu, Master Pengy, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Spikey, Waddle Dee Kirby's Dream Land 3: Babut, Batamon, Blipper, Bobin, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Bukiset, Chilly, Como, Corori, Dekabu, Gabon, Galbo, Gansan, Glunk, Gordo, Joe, Kabu, Kapar, Keke, Klinko, Madoo, Magoo, Mariel, Metroid, Mopoo, Mumbies, Nidoo, Nruff, Oro, Pacto, Pasara, Peloo, Peran, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Pteran, Rocky, Sasuke, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Tick, Togezo, Waddle Dee, Wapod, Wappa, Yaban, Zebon }} Iceberg is the fourth level in Kirby's Dream Land 2, preceding Red Canyon, as well as the fifth level in Kirby's Dream Land 3. It is the second-to-last level, only preceding Hyper Zone. Iceberg is one of the many levels that takes place in a cold climate region of Dream Land. General Information Iceberg is a glacial valley in the far reaches of Dream Land. It has a lot of caverns, one of which is inhabited by Ice Dragon. Although generally cold, Iceberg features a lava cave in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Metroids tend to inhabit this cave because they are weak to the cold. Iceberg later becomes the temporary home of King Dedede during the events of Kirby's Dream Land 3, where he builds a sinister tower while under the influence of Dark Matter. Iceberg has two bosses; in Kirby's Dream Land 2, it is the Ice Dragon. In Kirby's Dream Land 3 it is the possessed King Dedede. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Intro Kirby is faced with a choice: Swim through the icy waters with Kine, or trek across the frozen land with Rick. Kirby, who is shivering and sneezing from the cold, chooses to go with Rick because of his warm fur, thus breaking Kine's heart. Kirby rides off, kindly waving farewell to Kine. Rainbow Drop This Rainbow Drop is found in Stage 4. Burning and Kine (obtained in Stage 3) are required to obtain this Rainbow Drop. There is a chance that Efreeti will grant Kine as an Animal Friend, but it is rare. The second room is auto-scrolling, so Kirby and Kine will have to be careful not to get crushed. Burning can be obtained from Efreeti or wait until the end of the room to swallow a Flamer (the latter of which is easier). Go to the left or right in the area with the Ability Blocks. Destroy the Elemental Blocks in the middle, ''not the ones on the left or right concealing 1UPs. Go underwater. In order to destroy the Star Blocks, go to the sides, discard the Burning ability, inhale a Star Block, spit it out/swallow, and then inhale and swallow the ability star. Do this again so Kine can fit through and swim against the water current. Use Burning to destroy the Elemental Blocks found in the following room. Copy Abilities ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Intro Kirby, Nago and ChuChu are attempting to make a snowman. Nago rolls a snowball over. Kirby and ChuChu look at the snowball, and ChuChu pats it with her tentacle in delight. Nago rolls a second snowball and puts it on top of the first one. The three friends leave. Gooey and Pitch come along. Pitch lands on the second snowball, accidentally knocking it over and causing it to fall on Gooey in the process, trapping him inside it. Pitch quickly flies away. Kirby and ChuChu come back with a hat, while Nago comes back with a shovel. ChuChu, unaware that Gooey is inside the second snowball, puts the second snowball back on top of the first one, then she puts the hat on. Gooey then takes this opportunity to stick his eyes and tongue out, startling Nago and ChuChu (Kirby is too content by ChuChu's presence to notice). Missions *Defrost the Kogoesous. *Freeze all the Metroids. *Guess which Gordo imitated Chef Kawasaki's sound. *Find the shell of Nametsumuri. *Bring Nago to Shiro. *Find Angel's feathers. Copy Abilities Music Related Quotes Trivia *The instruction manual of ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 misspells the name, "Ice Berg." *While Dedede's icy fortress displays his distinctive color palette, the tower features Zero's lone red eye, subtly indicating that the King, as well as his army has fallen under the influence of Dark Matter. *A remix of the music that plays in Stage 6 can be heard as part of the music for Stage 3 of Planet Pop Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, along with another theme (which plays in the Animal Friend rooms) from Kirby's Dream Land 3. The music was remixed again as one of the tunes heard in Stage 4 of Egg Engines in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The music was also reused in Kirby Star Allies as one of the tunes for the extra stage Sector A. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land’s The True Arena, once the Final Five is reached, the rest area music becomes a remix of Iceberg's map music from Kirby's Dream Land 3. KSA Iceberg Stage 5.jpg|Stage 5 KSA Iceberg Stage 5 2.jpg|Stage 5 KSA Iceberg Stage 6.jpg|Stage 6 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Gooey, some stage layout in Level 5 is changed to reflect Stages 5 and 6 of Iceberg from Kirby's Dream Land 3. fr:Iceberg ja:アイスバーグ Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Castle